<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendships by wizzytheizzy (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585204">Friendships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wizzytheizzy'>wizzytheizzy (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Multi, NSFW, relationships, sfw, ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wizzytheizzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories and series of my WOL OC in many AUs of FFXIV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elezen Characters/Roegadyn Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch and WOL, Emet-Selch x WOL, Hades and WoL, Lahabrea and WOL, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch &amp; Warrior of Light, The 14th x Elidibus, WOL x Elidibus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AU!Amaurot - Friendships - The 14th/Hades/Elidibus/Lahabrea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Antheia (The 14th) conducts a new experiment and shows the results to her closest friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The lavender bushes still look bright and happy!” </p><p>  Antheia shrilled with excitement as she walked along the bustling pavement along the city pathways. Other passing by Amaurotines turned their head in confusion by the outlandish unsuspected squeal but continue onwards on their own path, as does she while admiring the flowers along the way and checking on them. She did create them, of course she would want to check on them everyday. </p><p>Seeing the well flourished flowers in each passing step made her Aether frill up in glee that made it noticeable to Amaurot citizens, making them contagious to the overwhelming joyful Aether from her in close proximity. But it wasn’t out of the ordinary for her Aether to be the way it is, as close friends of her and aquatints simply recognize her by it. It was a unique Aether that can be easily distinguishable from others just by how bright in color it is. And how warm it is.</p><p>What made the flowers even more special to her was how hard she had to persuade Hades to even allow them in his blueprints for his architect project on remodeling he poached to the Bureau. It was only coincidence that she over heard his project being accepted while trailing behind him to show her support as he turned his papers in, just only coincidence. Her eyes only accidentally getting a good peep into the prints made her want to offer an additional touch to the plans. Hades loafed around her offer for a week straight until her constant teleportation to his workshop and home to ask if he thought about it made it persuasive enough for him to just say yes, just to make it stop. </p><p>She even teleported right outside his window just for a cheeky scare while in his workshop that nearly made her fall from the 2,000 feet building. Maybe she had that coming but sure wasn’t going to let up.</p><p>There was only one condition she had to do for her offer to be in the plans and it was just to do it all the work by herself, he wasn’t just going to waste time on something he didn’t implement originally and that she agreed with. All the work paid off to have a lively looking street with brightly colored lavenders along the city. Hades even commended her for her hard work and how it did look nice, although she deeply knew he only did put all he work on her purely out of spite and to tease.</p><p>Finally finishing her walk to enter her own workshop that resided beside the Akadaemia Anyder, she made a beeline to the greenhouse. The thing about being a member of The Convocation is that others will flock to you for wise advice or offer to have a debate on a certain topic that was trending among social groups. Despite being her own social butterfly with others by her welcoming Aether, it gets overbearing for her by sheer amount of people that it starts to snuff out her glowing Aether.</p><p>Upon opening the glass door to the greenhouse it immediately hits her with the scent of flora of all types she created and even new ones she has yet to name. There could be no greater greeting than that for her. She took her time looking and jotting down notes in her head of the process and status of each flora she produced. Treating them with the outmost care by moistening their soil and efficiently conjuring a spray bottle in her hands to wet the flowers that bloomed on vines and to form dew drops for the butterflies to drink upon. </p><p>She stops herself in front of a new breed that has yet to bear a name from her, as it deserves so on how breathtakingly beautiful it was for her. They shined vividly with pink that ombré to a red to the tips of the petals, bunched together tightly like its own bouquet on tall grass stalks. They looked similar to the lilies in the house… and also kind of shaped like a sword on how they form a tip… a gasp let loose as a lightbulb on her went off too, “sword lilies…” She quickly recorded that into her notes.</p><p>But as alluring it is with the rest of her flowers an the bond she has with them, there was always something lacking in them. She grazes her bare finger tips along the soft plush petal of the sword lilies to only feel its beauty but not something deeper as she hoped, but what was it? As she took this second to think, another lightbulb lit up in her mind. Maybe it was because she had been using Aether just from the air but what if she used her own piece of Aether that connected her soul to make a flower? This was something she had to experiment on. </p><p>With a few deep exhales and inhales, focusing intensely on her finger tips that pinched together and spread out to form one big mass of Aether curled into a ball only held together by her hands.But it wasn’t from thin air, she could see of what appears to be tiny shards coming from her own body to feed the mass, it was working! Then poof! A small cloud puffed out of the ball and tiny sparks flying off with it to reveal her project was a success. </p><p>“HADES, ELI, LAHA!” </p><p>The trio, Hades, Lahabrea, and Elidibus had just begun to discuss recent matters with the upcoming Convocation meeting tomorrow but was stridently halted by the call of their own names, well, their familiar nicknames Antheia placed upon them for centuries, which what quickly identified who was calling them from a distance. </p><p>Elidibus turned his head to face her as she jogs towards them with her hands clasped together as she was holding something in them. “Antheia, what caused the urgency for you to appear to us?” the duo also looked to her for an answer. “Look!” Catching her breath from the lengthy jog, she opens her palms to reveal 4 glistening white flowers that bursts in shimmers to make a glow strong enough to be a lamp.</p><p> “They’re… They’re flowers.” Lahabrea tutted. Hades keeping silent as she just gazes down on them with Elidibus. “They are! But I had created them not by using the Aether we pull naturally from our tips, I used shards of my own soul to meld in to complete my vision and birthed this breed!” Antheia was just so excited about this feat because of her own found discovery she made that solved her search. </p><p>The trio took their time to think of a response on her achievement, whether it to be a worried response on what she completed and if there was any drawbacks or just to play along with her enthusiasm. Hades and Lahabrea decided to split that. “Impressive, I’d never thought of using anything else than our usual methods. Perhaps it can improve on recent constructions.” Hades praised to her with a witty smile. “Did you experience anything punishing for doing such a thing for a… flower?” Lahabrea meant good intentions on his question to just receive information but just came off as if she did something taboo.</p><p>“I didn’t feel anything that affected me physically but I doubt it definitely didn’t do anything on me. But I was thinking…” She trotted off for moment to speak on the reason why she was ecstatic to them on these flowers. “Since there’s 4 of these flower buds and on how personal they feel to me, how close and how passionately they feel…I’d thought I’d give each of you one to share with me. To bring us closer as friends!” </p><p>Elidibus took this explanation with most shock than the rest, making his lips part slightly by gesture from Antheia, who’s Aether had just flared up again, brighter and bigger, to brush against all three of their own Aether. Hades made the first step towards Antheia to pick up one of the flowers to idolize it more in its own glow, “And you don’t think the amount of oh how many centuries we’ve spent together doesn’t count enough to be close?” His smile turning into a sly smirk as his tone was obvious sarcasm. </p><p>“I didn’t say that!” Pouting at Hades even with his sarcasm caught but returned his smirk with a keen smile. Gently grasping one of the buds, she tucks one into the crook of her hood and is held up by the neck folds of her robes. She repeats this to Lahabrea who teased her at first by dodging where she was trying to plant the flower by shifting his body left and right, making her whine to him but relents by just standing still. </p><p>Elidibus just kept his place as he watched her movements she made around him and taking a glance of her of her exposed lips and tan skin when she came closely in front of him to place the bud onto his robes. He never truly looked at those features of hers closely before as it was just common traits that are visible for everyone but held a more higher appreciation to him now. </p><p>Stepping back from Elidibus, she takes a look at them with their flowers and couldn’t help another rumbustious burst of her energy and a radiant smile that was contagious. But the space she created from Elidibus was closed by him as he slowly approached her. Antheia tilted her head up to him with the same expression, she was only a few feet shorter than the rest of them but Elidibus loomed over her that made her look up to meet his eyes.</p><p>Lifting his arm towards her, he picks up the bud of the flower and moves it instead just above the right side of her red mask and brushing her short, frilly, white hair away to the back of her ear to further show more of her skin and the illuminating flower. Lowering his arm down he takes this opportunity to even gently pinch down on her braids that ran down to her shoulders, his gloved fingers running down the smooth and bumps of the pattern in her braids till he reached down on the end and let go. </p><p>Antheia didn’t understand why he did all that but thought it was kind of him to adjust it for her and to a better place! But what was this pulsing feeling that ran though her soul causing pleasant ripples?</p><p>“Thank you for this kind gift to us.” Elidibus showing gratitude while Hades and Lahabrea just stood back to watch that whole interaction. Hades not giving a care while Lahabrea was just looking back at Hades for any type of reaction to share with him. “We were just about to discuss the next topic for tomorrow’s Convocation meeting, we could use another voice on the matter if you’re available.” Elidibus added on.</p><p>“Of course I’d be happy to help!” Joining in on the group they continue forth on their day by planing and agreeing on the Zodiark project to be discussed in the next meeting to poll a vote. Unknowingly this unfolds their inescapable fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first fic of my FFXIV WOL in the amaurot au and just had this idea in my head i wanted to write out &lt;3 I HAD TO!! Also to add, the flower Antheia conjured was a mum! They are the symbol of devoted love and loyalty which are also believed to represent longevity in happiness, joy and love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories - WOL / Emet-Selch / The 14th / Hades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asli (The WOL) tries to to occupy herself whilst encountering a familiar Ascian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANOTHER FIC BUT ITS A MIX OF ASLI HERSELF AND THE 14th!!! Just wanted to throw this idea too and write it out for myself &lt;3 aaaaaaa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asli was separated from her friends.</p><p>Thancred and Ryne had went off together to fetch vases filled of water to bring back to the Slitherbough villagers. Y’shtola was helping Runar prepare food as well as the twins, Alisaie and Alphinaud. And Urianger had returned to II Mheg to settle a few more situations he had left unfinished.</p><p>Asli had nought planned on her side, but only wanting to join whoever was willing to have her in their outgoings but everyone just said, “Why not take this moment to rest?”.  “BUT I AM NOT TIRED!” She cried at every one of them but none taking that for an answer.</p><p>Leaving her to her own thoughts and mischief in Rak’tika Greatwood. But what fun would that literally be when it’s just by your lonesome? Heaving a painfully bored sigh and rubbing her long pointed ears to wake her senses then travels outside the sanctuary of the village.</p><p>She made sure not to go far since she is absolutely the worst when it comes to directions, like a toddler lost in a playpen. She became notorious of it when the group searched for hours for her in the Crystarium when she first arrived, <em>The Crystarium</em>. Having to use the Crystal Exarch’s magic mirror to just find her hugging and rubbing her face against an Amaro just outside the city’s gates. Ending that saga with a hefty ear full from Alisaie’s scolding with a mix of worry.</p><p>Even in the The First she had lost herself in Ul’Duh’s circular structure of <i>death</i>. How can you not expect people to not get themselves lost in that place?! Even with the stairs?! But it only took a couple of years for her to remember where things were and to use the goddamn shards. </p><p>Making sure that the village was still just in her sight by looking back as she was walking along the short and somewhat spiny grass, a pile of purple and blue colors on the ground pops into her line of vision and goes up to it to see a pile of poppy flowers just springing up. Asli’s ears sprung up excitedly like a merry puppy as well as her mood when she plopped right down in front of the bunch and started sniffing them, filling her nostrils with its sweet aroma.</p><p>“You really are just a mindless dog, aren’t you?” A hissing voice coming from a newly opened void of darkness and out coming Emet-Selch, with his posture ever the more worse for wear and looking down on Asli. Asli looked up with her ears still pointed upwards and with a very dumbfounded look on her face with her mouth gaped and wide eyes. “Eh?” Blinking at Emet in confusion then gasps so hard that Emet drew back a step with an impression of hearing something vile. </p><p>“You came just time time! Everyone had to do their own business and they wouldn’t even let me join them! Saying that I need to take the time to rest for slaying the warden or whatever…” rolling off with a mumble on her last sentence as she crosses her legs and planted her chin onto the palm of her hand with a pouty expression. Asli unexpectedly going off on a rant without even knowing to the Ascian.</p><p>Emet had really not think these turn of events would unfold like this when he planned to approach her on her own. The very least a dirty look from her would be expectant enough like the rest of her crew but as oddly as it sounds to him, she was the most welcome to his presence. Remembering that moment in the Crystarium’s center as she looked back at him for the first time, exchanged greetings and asked.</p><p>“Does this mean we’ll be friends?!” </p><p>That tone of excitement. Was it Hydaelyn’s cruel joke to make it sound just like <em>her</em>?</p><p>Asli snapped back to reality as she stopped mid rant to meet Emet’s off-putting glare. Did she go too far? Did something she said made him uncomfortable? Working herself over an Ascian was already bad enough and feeling the faces of disapproval on her comrade’s faces. But she took his words as honesty and even brought back Y’shtola, even it was supposed to be manipulative, Asli was oblivious to it.</p><p>Reaching her hand out to cup and pull gently on one of the blue poppy flowers from the earth, she stands up tall before Emet-Selch. She was much much taller compared to him due by her Roedagyn lineage from her mother’s and the elezen lineage from her father’s. Hence her pointed ears. Taking the poppy flower she presents it to him like a gift.</p><p>Emet’s look turned from repulsive to having one eyebrow raised to her, “Oh? And what do you intend on giving this to me? Going to profess something to me with a flower?” Making shrug gestures at Asli as he asked his questions with quite the theatrics. </p><p>“It’s nothing much, yes I know.” Ah so she is going to profess. “But I see you are really trying to get close to us, whether it be a different motive for it so you can fasten the Rejoining. That I still intend on stopping you and the rest of the remaining Ascians from happening… But I will find a way to stop that without bloodshed.”</p><p>Foolish. A child’s dream to think there would be any other way, what makes this so different than the rest? He thought. Has his plan on joint their little group having that much of an affect on her? Truly pathetic. But he did not say a word till she was finished with her little speech.</p><p>“As a thank you for saving Y’shtola, bringing her to us.” She walked closer to him to egg him on to take the flower. He gives in to her persistence and just as about his cranky fingers would grab it. </p><p>“And I hope we can get to know each other a little better as friends in the meantime!” </p><p>His eyes grew wide in dismay and made his hand stumble and twitch that missed the flower and instead just tapped against her hand. The simple contact with him triggered a domino effect as Asli grunted as her head felt as if it was starting to split, dropping the flower she puts her hands on her head and get taken away by The Echo.</p><p>“Antheia, how long have you been fumbling around in your workshop? Hythlodaeus had tried to contact your place for an hour and got worried. Dragging me to check on you.” Through glassy and brown lens, Asli saw of two tall darkly robbed figures appearing to be wearing masks. The one talking was approaching the second one, (Antheia?) From behind as it was hunched to the ground, making sniffling and what was crying noises?</p><p>The hunched figure turned around to heed the other’s call with tear streaks coming out of the eye pockets of her mask then to her tan cheeks. “H-Hades, I need your help.” It cried, clearly distraught by the state she was in, he kneeled down next to her for support, “Are you hurt? What do you have in your hand?” Wrapping his arms around her as he scooted behind her instead as he made her lay on him for added support. Antheia opened her palms to only show a bundle of blue, purple and white flowers seeming to be from the same breed and looking back at him, “I… I can’t figure out a name for them.” </p><p>Silence. Then one good smack that echo’d from the back of her head, “OW, HADES!” Her voice becoming very high pitched by yelling his name. “You were put in this state by trying to name a flower.” His tone extinct of any emotion except for annoyed, extremely annoyed. “It was just so pretty I couldn’t leave here without naming it!” Hades rose himself up and grabbed the back of Antheia’s hood to pull her up too with him, causing her to yelp out as she landed on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>With two fingers against his forehead from the pitiful situation he just walked himself into he was just as prepared to just walk himself out, “Come, don’t want worry Hythlodaeus anymore and you’ll just have to explain this yourself.” “NO! I still have have to name it!” A guttural sigh came from Hades as he turned back to Antheia and instead proposes an idea to help her.</p><p>“Would you like me to help you with a name?” Antheia wiped the tear streaks from her cheek and nodded to Hades as she held up the bundles right up to his face for examination. With a hum to his thinking as he looked at the color, the petals and even the stems he knew he didn’t know what the hell he was doing. His expertise wasn’t in flowers, why did he offer something he wasn’t knowledgeable of? With a slight cough from his throat he commented, “They really do pop in color.”</p><p>And with that, Antheia rose her head up in glee, “That’s it!” “Uh, what is?” Success. “Poppies! Like little pops! Mixed with puppies! Oh it sounds so cute and it fits with them! They can be the subfamily of the Papaveroideae of the family Papaveraceae that fit within their respective line!”</p><p>He had no idea what she was saying but it helped in the end and put this situation at rest. “Then, glad to be of service. Now, shall we?” Leading the way with his arm to let her go first ahead of him, “Certainly! Thank you, Hades, I’m happy to have a friend like you.” A smile creasing ear to ear on Antheia as The Echo fades out.</p><p>Asli finding herself back in the woods but now alone yet again and looking down to see the flower she dropped. A little saddened by what happened she couldn’t help but think of what exactly did she see in that vision? She never seen people look like that and talk in that strange language that she could even understand herself. Who was Antheia? Hades? Before lingering any longer a voice yelled in the distance.</p><p>“ASLI! WE’VE RETURNED!” It was Ryne waving and hollering at her from the village with Thancred right behind her with him arms crossed with a smile. Asli jumped up with energy and ran towards them to give them both one big bear hug to welcome them back. Still, with another pair of eyes on her back as Emet watched from against a tree, out of sight. His emotions and thoughts on that day hidden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crushes - The 14th & Hythlodaeus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 14th and Hythlodaeus gossip on current friends and ends up confessing more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well then, I shall be off! Take care of the greenhouse while I’m gone, Laha!” Closing the glass doors behind her, Antheia announces her departure to Lahabrea who was tending to his own work desk. Scattered with papers with research materials and crystallized Aether used for his creations.</p><p>“I’m sure the vegetation and flowers won’t be running anywhere, Antheia.” Responding with not taking an eye off his desk as he stares into his work with his head resting heavy on his arm. His mask covering up his tired eyes thankfully so as he would not let any one bother him to take a rest. </p><p>A pouty lip puckers from Antheia, “Don’t push yourself too hard, I’ll see you in our next meeting.” Waving off her final goodbyes as she approaches the exit doors of the Anyder. At the same time Igryorhm entering the establishment, “Oh? Late night studying or research for you too, Igryorhm?” Antheia stopping for a conversation.</p><p>“Tsk, more like hide and seek. I was supposed to bring my engendered beast for presentation for the bureau’s offices but the little bastard had slipped away on its fours when I was going to grab it.” Obviously distressed and annoyed by the current problem, Antheia looks at Lahabrea and then back to Igryorhm.</p><p>With a gentle smile, Antheia offered, Mhmmm… Why not ask Lahabrea for help with the hunt? Who knows how long he’ll stay melted into that desk of his, some moving around should flex those limb muscles.” A sneering glare in her eye as she thinks in the back of her mind this is the perfect opportunity for he two of them to be alone AND get closer. </p><p>But Antheia couldn’t help a snicker through her teeth that Igryorhm catches. Tilting her head sideways by Antheia’s actions, Antheia quickly clears her throat and just pats her shoulder and prods her forward to Lahabrea. </p><p>She watches the two have a out of bounds conversation then walk away with each other side by side, making Antheia just sneer more and cackle. Oh how she loves to try to match her friends up together to see how it goes, it makes her happy knowing hopefully they’ll end up happy with someone else. Love and loyalty are special bonds she’s lucky to experience.</p><p>Seeing it in action is even more enjoyable as it’s great gossip for Hythlodaeus and her. Talking about how cute they look, how they act, the gleam in their eyes and just the very subtle details of them all is all just so gushing with awe. Now having set up those two in the Anyder, she could go to Hythlodaeus’s place. </p><p>Stepping out of the building and taking look at the lavender trees outside, she fades in and out to teleport right outside his apartment. This complex was newly designed by Hades recently and constructed for new residents to appeal to. It’s black and teal modern glassy look really looks charming as well with it’s interior. Antheia flares up her Aether to let him sense she was here and seconds passing, the door opens.</p><p>Instead she just teleports right inside, too long waiting in a elevator to reach his floor anyways. “Couldn’t wait? If I’m correct, there is something you think is exciting to tell.” Holding two tiny plates with teacups on them, handing one right towards Antheia. “Oh and you. Are. Correct.”</p><p>With a quick snap of her fingers, she changes her black robes into a more casual white loose shirt dress. Grabbing her mask and placing it aside on a nearby couch as she takes the tea to sip. “Mmmm your tea making is always a treat.” Sitting beside her mask, she crosses her legs and ruffles her short white hair.</p><p>Hythlodaeus joins beside her, leaning forward as he eagerly awaits for the gossip that’s about to spill. “So, I was leaving the greenhouse and Laha was staying late.” “As usual.” “Right? Then Igryorhm walks in trying to find her engendered beast. So, I pushed her to hang out with Laha for help and the looks I saw, the body movements…” “No.” Antheia nodded quickly and fast, “<em>Yes.</em> they do look really cute together but I just wonder how far it will go far.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is <em>way</em> too early to tell, you jump into conclusions too quickly.” Shaking his head as he leans back, relaxing his back against the couch. “Well, its no fun not doing so! Besides you know I’m right on like, half of them.” Snickering to herself proudly as he joins her in their laugh. “Then, what about you?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Have you had someone give you those looks, the body movements?~” Tapping her shoulder playfully that make her squirm back almost spilling her tea. “NO! W-Well… I don’t know…” She scratches the back of her head nervously, making her hair just become a poof ball of anxiety as someone does come to mind, but was it only just her?”</p><p>“You don’t know? Are you sure it isn’t someone maybe with… A speciality for architecture?” </p><p>“Hades?!” She breaks into laughter of the thought. “I love Hades dearly but I don’t see him in that way.”</p><p>“Really? Then I guess it’s just him that looks at you with those dark eyes.” Putting a hand on his chin. “Then how about… Our white robed emissary?”</p><p>She froze. “E-Elidibus? No, he’s just so busy to have any time for that and I never actually seen him with anyone to think it might led to something more…” Oh god is she sweating?</p><p>“Of course you haven’t seen it with anyone else because you <em>are</em> someone, isn’t it?” Hythlodaeus now really trying to dig up all this first as he can as he felt like the flood gates have been opened wide open for him. </p><p>“I… No, we’ve been friends since we were babes. There’s no way I can’t be thinking of a friend I dearly love like that! Or him for that matter!... But… Do you really think so that <em>I’m</em> that someone?” Hanging her head in shame but looks with a side eye at Hythlodaeus to hear his answer.</p><p>“Why not tell him yourself? Like you’ve said, you two have know each other since conjuring your first toy blocks and I’ve seen it all. Your friendship won’t fall apart because there are different feelings.” Placing his tea to the side, he sits closer to Antheia to reassure her, taking this seriously.</p><p>“But… If he doesn’t return my feelings… Wait, who said I had feelings?” “You just did.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“How should I tell him then? A letter? Yea! So he wont have to look at my stupid face!”</p><p> “Antheia you can just wear your mask to hide it if you like…”</p><p>“… I don’t wanna do it face to face though.” </p><p>Hythlodaeus sighs and puts a hand on her shoulder, now becoming the person she always gushes about and helps make couples for. Can’t believing how the roles had just been reversed. </p><p>“Just do it on your own time, I believe in situations like these that the right time comes naturally and you’ll know it when it comes.”</p><p>“So, like instinct? That does sound… kind of romantic.” She cups her flushing cheek as she thinks of the idea of confessing to Elidibus, but ten the fear sets in on every possible way how this can go terribly wrong. Sinking her feelings to the ground. </p><p>Seeing the gloom look on Antheia’s face, he goes for a side hug to hold her closely and pat her head. She was so petite compared to him and it always soothes her as she sinks to his friendly embrace. </p><p>“Would you like to sleep over?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will write sum smut after this... like little mini smut cause i crave :^) cant wait till she tells him and lets out that sexual tension!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confess - The 14th x Elidibus / Hades / Lahabrea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the 14th confession comes sooner than expected</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just mild smut for me &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 2 days since that dreaded confession.</p><p>After pouring what she had in her mind about her dear friend, she requested Hythlodaeus to keep it a secret until he could find the “right time” to tell Elidibus. But that didn’t last long. Apparently it Hythlodaeus just had it <em>slip</em> from his gossiping mouth to Hades and Lahabrea on their own little lunch date after the Convocation meeting. </p><p>Having to find out the absolute worse way by Lahabrea’s teasing like a child, pointing and teasing her right in the middle of research. You could feel Antheia’s soul just slam dunk onto the floor in shame then the hardest slap against Lahabrea’s face that made the glass walls even shake. He had it coming.</p><p>Hades hasn’t even brought it up to her which was odd to say the least, maybe he was respecting her space which was thoughtful for him if he was… Or was he just secretly making fun of her as well and just doesn’t want to rub it in her face? </p><p>Oh this was the worst possible outcome to ever come out of this. Not only is the full on anxiety filling Antheia’s head of the potential moment alone with Elidibus but also the anxiety of not knowing if Elidibus has already heard of her embarrassing crush because of Hythlodaeus.</p><p>The full on thought and feeling of regret clouding her bright Aether drastically, she doesn’t want to loose Elidibus’s friendship just because of her feelings. Antheia clutches her robes on her chest area tightly as she tries to relieve her stress before entering this week’s meeting. </p><p>She has to face Elidibus with Hades and Lahabrea who know about her secret in the same room. The feeling of murdering Hythlodaeus has never been so strong till this exact moment. </p><p>Antheia walks calm as usual into the room, Hades and Lahabrea already seated as Elidibus was in his usual seat at the end of the table. Antheia takes her usual seat by Hade’s side while looking straight across to Lahabrea, who had his cheeks puffed up with pent up teasing laughter for her. </p><p>Now the feeling of murder transitioning to Lahabrea. Her Aether scrunching inside her, making it small and unnoticeable, not wanting to be looked or noticed at this time. Hades, having noticed by looking at her, her posture was normal as usual but it left a bad taste in Hade’s mouth on how she wasn’t being her usual self. He glares at Lahabrea from across which definitely sends a message to him, as he stops and clears his throat.</p><p>Elidibus stands up from the round circle of chairs in the room, “As everyone is present, this meeting has begun. Today’s subject is The Doom that will befall our star. We have proposed the Zodiark summoning into play and need a unanimous vote for it to pass. Let’s begin the count.” </p><p>Lahabrea, Hades, the 10 members and Elidibus has agreed to it, but Antheia has remained idle on the choice. She was not fond of the idea to trade in one’s soul to summon one primal to just need more souls to prevent our inevitable. “No.” Antheia said sternly.</p><p>“May I ask your reasoning, Antheia?” His eyes trained at her as well as the other’s. But his eyes especially made her soul jitter, what terrible timing to feel this sensation. Oh but his voice too, having hearing it after only a few days as well in a new light just melted her ears. His monotone voice hit his diplomatic scene perfectly.</p><p>“<em>Ahem</em>, uh. I still… I still think that the plan is flawed by its requirements to summon the primal. We would already be risking one of our people to bring it to us to save but will need more souls to keep it dormant to us and to prevent our star to face its doom.” Place the palms of her hand on her thighs as she clenches the fabric yet again, she hates debating against her colleagues but this is how she truly feels on the half of her people.</p><p>“You say so but we still have yet to come across an alternative plan to save our star. We can’t keep this vote uneven till the last final days then it will be too late.” Lahabrea had countered her argument rather swiftly and that is what scared her. She didn’t want to debate, she’s hoped to just put in her comment and that’s it but now she’s in this with Laha. </p><p>Of course she should have seen this coming from the best scholar in the Anyder but she had wished he would have let her off because they were friends. “It won’t be too late. I wouldn’t keep this uneven till the end of our people. We still have plenty of eyes and time to still go over any details of this summoning still without loosing anything. During that, we can still find another plan along the way that will be more benefiting.” </p><p>Lahabrea went silent as he looked at Elidibus, a small sign to see that he has rested his debates. Antheia also looked at Elidibus and he was still staring at her. Her heart and Aether jumped so hard that the chairs carried the loud thump along the way, making some of the members confused on what had caused it.</p><p>Knowing what she did, she sinked back lower into her chair, thinking how badly she wants to teleport out.</p><p>“As the vote’s ruling 13 to 1, the plan will not be executed and will begin voting again in our next meeting.” Elidibus pushed his chair aside and had begun to head towards the doors. Usually her, Laha and Hades would catch up to join but hesitation pulls her away. Instead, she does what she wanted to do ever since she took that seat, teleport away.</p><p>The trio looked back to see where was she but only caught the glimpse of her fading form. “Oh? Had she have other plans that she did not tell?” Elidibus wondered out loud. “Heheh I don’t know she’s been acting secluded lately, maybe she wants some time to herself.” Lahabrea answered as he rubs the back of his neck, “Yes, I wonder why.” Hades rebutted with a low gaze at him. </p><p>“Then we should just continue on our way if she wishes not to join us. We don’t know what could be on her mind.” That wasn’t entirely true to Hades and Lahabrea. As they walked together, Lahabrea couldn’t help the feeling of guilt, as he should be. He guesses he was being to childish and mean to her, so far putting up with all of it professionally… mostly except for that slap. </p><p>“Elidibus, why not check on Antheia for us? Maybe make sure the Zodiark plan isn’t troubling her so much as it should?” Lahabrea asked of him, this will probably make it up to her. A time alone with just the two of them, he didn’t want to see her with that dim Aether again.</p><p>Hades taking this as much of a shock as he looks at Elidibus, “Why me?” Fuck. Good question. Think Laha think.</p><p>“Um… Well… You two haven’t had much time r-right? You’ve been busy recently since organizing the meetings.” “Hm, I suppose you do have a point. In all honesty, I do think it has affected her by my outgoings but I don’t rely on that.” Nice fucking save.</p><p>Hades didn’t put any word in as he just watched like he has become a third party, “Then I’ll catchup with you gentlemen another time.” With one snap of his fingers, he teleports away.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“She’s probably going to kill me isn’t she?”</p><p>Hades shrugged, “Won’t know till we find out.” A smug smile creasing his cheeks.</p><p>Elidibus planted himself in front of Antheia’s apartment door. It was a complex across from Hades’s and Hythlodaeus’s building that was also refurbished into a sleek modern design of black, teal and a hint of gold. But her door already stood out among the rest as it has vines and a flower door plate, making it feel more woodland. </p><p>Before even letting himself known by enlarging his Aether to alert his presence or even a knock at her door, Antheia opened her door to him and looks up with the most dumb face she could possibly make. Her jaw dropping and eyes dilating like a playful cat. “E-Eli?”</p><p>“Antheia.” A slight smile beaming on her as he removes his mask before her to show his expression. “Mind if I come into your home?” </p><p>“O-Of course! Though, do please mind your step as I haven’t even known I’d have company.” She leaves the door open to him to show the rest of her place. The modern look completely washed out by green, vines, plants, flowers and moss growing along the creases of the walls. It looked like the greenhouse had just moved in with her as the smell was just the same.</p><p>“What brings you here Eli?” She asked she walked to her kitchen to grab a few drinks for her friend and to also hide her visible sweating from pure fear. Why is he here?! Is this the time Hythlodaeus was talking about?! It’s just the two of them in her own place, the situation alone giving her a full on panic attack.</p><p>“Lahabrea had asked that I check up on you and… that had it been awhile since even the two of us has been alone like this due to my duties.” Her chest beating faster and faster by each word he said his that low voice of his, such a tone of a smug bastard. Laha… Your fate shall be sealed one day.</p><p>“He does have that right, the last time we’ve been alone like this was when you visited by greenhouse for routine checkups. Still, professional business than being off grounds.” Antheia pulled out an old bottle of wine she had not opened up, she wasn’t much of a drinker but she’d figure she’ll let this one slide due to circumstance. Then with a wave of her hand she made two wine glasses appear in her hand.</p><p>“A drink?” “Sounds tempting. If you’ll share one with me.” He takes a step into her kitchen and pulls down his hood, “That’s why I have two glasses.” Waving them around as she makes the wine glass float. With a few more wave tricks with her fingers, she uncorks the wine bottle and fills the glasses appropriately, handing one to Elidibus. Taking the glass poshly by holding it between his fingers and takes a generous sip. </p><p>“W-Well, since we <em>are</em> alone then uh… There is something I… I…” Her sentences breaking up so badly even before not even taking a drink out of her wine, her hand shaking while holding the filled glass. “I… need to tell you.”</p><p>He doesn’t say anything but instead waits for her to finish as he looks at her with a straight face, completely void of what her Aether and body language is doing. </p><p>“Heheh well… it’s a funny thing! I…” a sharp inhale goes through her teeth, “Ivehadacrushonyouformonthsnowandwantsomethingmore!”</p><p>She squeezes her eyes shut, retreating her neck into her shoulders as well as her Aether as it feels like it has completely stopped breathing. Is she breathing right now? Oh god the silence is settling in awkwardly please make this go away.</p><p>Elidibus sets down his glass to the counter behind him, still looking at her with a straight face. “Antheia.” She opens one eye to look back. “Breathe.”</p><p>A desperate exhale and rapid inhales followed suit as she catches her breath, it felt like she had forgotten how to even function in those few seconds but the release of those feelings felt great. But now it was time for the aftermath.</p><p>As they both stare into each other’s reflections in their eyes, he breaks the continuing silence, “Do you mean what you say?” asking for reassurance. She nods slowly, “Yes. I do.”  “Then what Hythlodaeus said was correct.”</p><p>“… What?”</p><p>“Hythlodaeus came to me 2 days before, saying that you would have something important to tell me and that what ever might come of the conclusion, I would let you down easy and not make you upset. By the way he made it sound, it felt like you had gotten into more trouble with more scholars but I never thought this.”</p><p>Just how many of her friends are out there to just play with fire in her life? </p><p>“I said to him, ‘I would never say or do anything to upset you and to make you feel anything but your usual cheerful self would be my priority.’” </p><p>
  <em>thump thump</em>
</p><p>There goes her heart again, a heavy gulp goes down her throat as she keeps her eye contact with him and the glow of her Aether retuning to normal. Growing bigger and bigger, big enough to rub against his own as their energies meet. Elidibus inviting this strong soul to his space as it begins to even rub back against, catching her senses off guard. Letting out an flustering squeal.</p><p>“Now that’s a new noise from you.” Completely self-satisfied by what he made her unintentionally do. Taking another step further, closing the distance between them, his gloved hand rises to her chin to gently pinch down on it, lifting it up closer to his face.</p><p>Antheia closes her eyes by the sudden closeness on their faces, it didn’t matter anyway as she opens them up again to see what was she feeling on her lips. Elidibus has gone into join his lips on hers, pressing against them firmly as he softly pulls on her lower lip as he backs his head away. “You know, with a kiss, you usually kiss back.”</p><p>“R-Right.” She places her wine glass on the counter too awkwardly and goes to lean back in for another, closing her eyes again as she braces herself for something, she doesn’t know what yet.</p><p>He chuckles at her attempt and leans back in too, their lips perfectly intwined with each other’s. Antheia starts to move her arms without shaking like a rattle to wrap them around Elidibus’s shoulders. Her fingers brushing through his long white hair and bunching them up as the kiss becomes rougher.</p><p>He was no better at keeping his hands to himself either, meeting his hands on her waist, feeling the curves on her body underneath her black robed attire she was still dressed in. Determined to shape her body out while putting his own body weight against her, making her press her back against the kitchen counter. The noises she made while muffled in between his lips were heaven to his ears.</p><p>He pulls away the second time, breaking the kiss so the two can breathe again normally. A clear trail of their saliva stretching across them as proof of their passion. Elidibus looks at her up and down but always darting back to her face, that face so messy with that flushed red and her eyes half way open as they gaze into his, filled with nothing more but need. But he wanted to hear that from herself.</p><p>Grabbing the back of her thighs, he lifts her on top of the counter and makes himself familiar between her legs. “Antheia. Tell me what you want.” Whispering closely to her ear, kissing it, then along down her jaw line, down to her neck then to the nape</p><p>Her mouth couldn’t be sealed anymore no mater how hard she tried. No matter how much she would be embarrassed by such, she couldn’t help it. Whimpers coming from underneath him and shaky moans escaping her lips by his touch, by everything he was doing right.</p><p>Still teasing around her neck, grazing his teeth along the lines of her nape up and down as he waits for her answer, his tongue joining in momentarily just to squeeze more of those delicious noises from her. Those moans that are meant just for him.</p><p>“Tell me. I won’t do anything more unless you tell me what you want.” Whispering his honey sweet words into her ears once again, sending massive shiver down her soul and spine. Her grip also tightening around his shoulders as her legs close in around his waist.</p><p>“I… I…”</p><p>“Helloooo! I brought some tea leaves and rose pedals like you ask-“ Hythlodaeus announced before getting stopped midway by what he saw before him as he teleported inside her home.</p><p>Four eyes looking at Hythlodaeus like his didn’t know which to focus on as they stand in complete stillness in their positions. Their faces even frozen in time by the pure insanity the three have created.</p><p>“H-Hythlodaeus… You’re here…”</p><p>“Hythlodaeus, do you mind giving us privacy?” Elidibus not wasting any time to get to the point and bold enough to continue sliding his hands up her back in front of him.</p><p>Hythlodaeus didn’t even dare say another word as he gently places the items on her couch and with that done, he put up a peace sign and faded out of the room.</p><p>It was two of them again but the mood was completely cut through like a hot butter knife. They both release their grip from each other and Antheia hops down from the counter with still a mess of a face but Elidibus wasn’t as flushed as her, still keeping his form and posture firm.</p><p>“Well, I suppose I’m not the only feeling like everything just died.” “No. Definitely not.” They both share a chuckle at the events but then a sigh follows from Antheia. “Do you… wanna try again later? With… less clothing?” Pulling her robe down as it falls off her shoulders, showing off her collar bone as a tease. This experience giving her a nw found confidence.</p><p>“Hmmm… I’d be delighted to. You’re welcome to my abode, all you have to do is say when.” Pushing her hair away from her face lovingly, putting them behind her ear. Stepping back from her as he practically has to pry himself off then snaps his fingers away, leaving her alone to her own home.</p><p>“…Asshole.” Rubbing her red cheeks and feeling her body get warm like a catching a fever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>